


Folie à Deux

by youngvolcannoes



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Gerard Way, M/M, Mermaid Frank Iero, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes
Summary: Gerard is an artist that comes by the lake everyday to read and draw.Frank is a mermaid fascinated by humans.





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> im prolly gonna write some one shots with this also this is all in franks pov  
> enjoy u stinkers

Hey.

You don't know me. 

You don't know i exist. My name is Frank. Frank Iero.

Since we got that covered, here's a teeny weeny lil' thing different about me.

I"m a goddamned mermaid. Or merman. Whatever.

Technically, I'm a freshwater mermaid, so I live in a lake.

In the lake I live in, no other merpeople live, and humans rarely come to visit, so I'm basically on my own over here.

But it's become natural for me. You know, being alone. 

But one day, that all changed for the best.

 

It's the burning hot, sultry dog days of July. And the water in my usually cool, refreshing lake feels burning. I literally feel like going to turn into fish stew or something.

All of a sudden,I hear loud foot steps. I swim over and pop my head out the water to see if I can catch a glance of who's coming. It appears to be some guy with a round face, plump cheeks, and straight brown hair going up almost to his chin. He was holding some sort of sketchbook in his hand.

I quickly dive back into the deep water. I didn't want to sneak attack him, or anything, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that either. He seems pretty innocent and benign.

So I stay under the water for about 15 minutes. I'm pretty still, but the tension growing between us, even though he thinks he's alone, is driving me crazy.

An idea pops in my head. I smirk. Y'all know what that means. I'm about to put a genius plan in action.

I'm gonna come out of the water, up to my waist, and pretend I'm a human swimming. He'll never know.

So I dive back up. He's looking down at his book, but when I pop up he lets out a lil' yell and jumps back.

"Hey! I don't bite!", I say jokingly to him.

"Oh! Hey. I didn't even know anyone else was here.", he replies to me, with a sense of relief in his voice.

"I'm Frank. What's your name?", I ask him, smiling gently at the guy.

"Cool name; Mine is Gerard.", he answers.

"Wow, Gerard. That sounds.......gothic.", I say, rolling the "R" in Gerard.

I glance over at the open sketchbook beside him. He's painting a photo of the lake, and it looks beautiful. It's super realistic, and all in beautiful water color.

"Wow. Your painting is unbelievable!", I remark with a amazed expression, looking deeply at Gerard's painting.

He sorta blushes and shyly says "Thanks."

His phone beeps, and he quickly checks the time.

"Oh shit. I actually have to run. But see you soon, Frrrank.", he tells me, rolling the "R" in Frank, making me chuckle a little.

"Promise you'll come again tomorrow?", I ask him with giant puppy eyes.

"Yep!", He says, running away.

I grin as he runs into the forest.

Hold up. Oh shit. 

Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to tell this guy I'm a mermaid.

But what if he gets freaked out or something???

So yeah, I go and talk to him for about 2 weeks. But, today is the day.

I'm gonna tell him.

Gerard comes over to his same spot, as usual.

"Hey, what's up Frank?", he asks me, setting down on the grass.

"Nothing much, but, uh, I have something to tell you.", I say, playing around with my hands.

"Sure, go ahead.", He says, now looking at me eagerly.

"You know how I'm always in the water? Like when you talk to me?", I say, stuttering some of the words.

He nods.

"This is weird but, go down to where my legs would be....and feel...my....skin.", I say anxiously.

"Uh, okay", Gerard replies, looking kind of confused.

But when he touches my tail, the look on his face is priceless.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE A REAL LIFE MERMAID!!!", he yells, smiling as big as a person could.

"Yes! That's why I'm in the water!!", I say, laughing, smiling just as big as him.

"But do you think I'm a freak?", I ask him

"What?! No! This just made you 6x better.", Gerard replies giggling.

And that's the story of how I made my first best friend (and only one!), ever.


End file.
